The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Data stored in a data storage system such as a hard disk drive (HDD) system or a solid stage drive (SSD) system is typically encoded using an error correction code (ECC). For example, the ECC may include a Reed-Solomon code or a low-density parity check (LDPC) code. The ECC is a known data structure that is inserted into data prior to transmission and/or storage.
The data is read back from the data storage system as a read back signal in a read channel. A channel detector (e.g., a Viterbi detector) detects the read back signal and generates bits or multi-bit symbols based on the read back signal. The data (i.e., the bits or symbols) generated by the channel detector may include errors. For example, detection errors and noise may result in errors in the data. A decoder detects and corrects the errors based on the ECC that is encoded with the data.